The present invention is directed toward a remote anchorage tool and method and more particularly, toward such a remote anchorage installation tool that assists a worker in properly placing a webbing sling or strap over an overhead beam or similar anchor to support the worker along with a personal fall arrest system.
When a workman is working in high places in buildings and other structures, OSHA and the safety rules and regulations in most states and foreign countries require the use of a personal fall arrest or protection device. Such devices protect a workman from injury by quickly slowing and then stopping further downward motion in the event the workman falls from an elevated position. Such fall protection devices are, per se, well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,123 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,548 both of which issued to the present applicant. The entire contents of these prior parents are incorporated herein by reference.
In use, the workman wears a harness which is connected to a retractable cable coming from the fall protection device. In order for the system to operate properly, however, the cable must extend downwardly from a position above (or at least at or near the height) where the workman is working. This requires that either the fall protection device or at least a pulley for the cable be located at an elevated position above the workman.
Unfortunately, there are many situations where there simply is no anchor or like in the vicinity of where the fall protection device or cable pulley must be located. Frequently, there is nothing present but overhead rafters or beams or similar structures. A solution to this problem is to hang a strap over the beam and use the strap as an anchor point. The strap is comprised of a length of strong webbing or other flexible fabric material that has a D-ring or O-ring at each end. One of the rings is larger than the other. After the strap is hung over the beam, the smaller ring is passed through the larger one. The smaller ring becomes the anchor point.
The problem still exists, however, as to how to get the strap in position over the beam. Climbing a ladder to place the strap in position creates more of a safety problem and obviously makes the situation even more dangerous.
One solution to the problem of placing the strap in position has been proposed by DB Industries, Inc. of Red Wing, Wis., which it sells under the name “First-Man-Up Remote Anchorage Connector System.” The DBI system utilizes a rather complex rod or arm at the top of an elongated extendible pole. The strap is carried by the arm and a somewhat complex operating system releases the strap from the arm and places it on the beam. While this system works, it is not easy to use and can malfunction, making it difficult to properly place the strap. Because of the arrangement of the arm and pole, it can also be difficult and awkward to maneuver the smaller ring through the larger one using the DBI system.
A need exists, therefore, for a tool that makes it easy for a worker from the ground to quickly place a support strap carrying rings at it ends onto an overhead beam in order to create an anchor point for a fall protection device for a workman.